Chosen II
by sheraasp
Summary: (A/U) Picking up where " Chosen" left off. Klaus & Caroline are married and have twins. Only these babies are special they have extraordinary abilities. Some think they are the cure. Klaus is reluctant to let anyone try that theory. These are drabbles, as they learn about the twins and their bond as a family. All the originals are in for the ride too. ***ON HIATUS****
1. On The Run

**Thank you guys so much for taking interest in " Chosen." This a series of shorts stories about the twins growing up. If you have not read " Chosen you will need to. You can still get a sense of what is going on but if you get lost please check that out. This story is gonna jump a bit since it is dealing with the twins growing. But each one will answer questions that the first one left open. Hope you guys enjoy it. I fell in love with Emrys and Amara, hope you guys do too. **

**Just to give new readers a little back ground if you don't have time to read "Chosen." Klaus and Caroline are married and have twins. They are true hybrids. They are still learning what their children are capable of, the twins don't have a blood lust but the strength of both like Klaus. But they also have a witchy interference going on. So they are special. How much so, some think they are the cure. Are They?**

* * *

**On the run**

Klaus and Caroline smiled at Emrys and Amara. They made it to the airport on time and could be at ease. Klaus had set up for a private jet to take them to Paris. They needed to get out of Mystic Falls with everything that was happening.

The worry shows on her face as Klaus takes her hand. " Sweetheart are you okay? Talk to me," he says bitterly as he already knows the answer. Caroline looks at him trying to stay focused but all she can hear is the laughter of Rebekah and Stefan. They are playing with the twins.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. " I am not mad, just upset," she answers. He swallows hard as she continues with her fears. " Why. They are innocent. The thought of someone wanting my babies." She stops and looks at Klaus. " Our babies again scares me. I knew this day would come and many after but…." Caroline tightens her grip on Klaus's hand.

" I sound crazy right. I'm married to the Alpha male and I have his children. It's always gonna be like this at some point." Klaus let's go of her hand as she finishes. " Are you happy?" he says with his head down. That question seems to pop up a lot. The twins are three now and growing. All had been great memories in Mystic Falls. Emrys starting to talk and Amara walking, everything a normal parent would go through at this stage. What was different was keeping Emrys and Amara from using their powers in the open.

He feels the silence " Look, If you don't love me anymore," he says in a sullen voice. Then he jumps up from the seat and gets angry. " That's not an option. Your mine along with the children. You will not leave me Caroline," he demands. Caroline looks to her husband's face and sees his pain and hurt. She realizes she needs to explain herself a little better. " Nik…," she says softly not gaining his full attention. His voice gets louder and he moves in front of her. Caroline gently puts her hands on the side of his face. " Baby..calm down. Thats not what I meant," she says. His face softens as he gives her his attention. " Listen to me" she says. Klaus nods as she speaks. " I love you with all of my heart. I will never leave you or the children. I will be yours for an eternity and then after." Caroline showers open mouth kisses along his face. Klaus collapses in to them. Like he is getting baptized, in his mind he was. He worships her and she was his light and grace. His redemption and she knows that.

"I am just scared. Half of me wants Bonnie to bind their powers the other half does not. What if we do it and they need it." Caroline's voice starts to tremble. Klaus pulls her on his lap as he takes a seat. " We try everything but they are a lot stronger than we thought. The supernatural world can feel the change. We tried to hide them with the first spell," he says while rubbing her thighs. " I know it just seems since their second birthday everything spiked. The spell did not work." Caroline lays her head on his forehead and kisses him. Just as their kiss is about to turn more passionate Amara runs in.

* * *

As she comes around the corner she smiles. Caroline can't believe how beautiful her daughter is. Most parents don't like to brag, but Caroline knew her little girl was gonna grow up to be enchanting. She was heading their way.

Amara has blonde curls almost white running down her back. Her eyes are a mixture of her parents. A striking sea blue with a hint of green. Her pale skin looks like the purest ivory. She takes Caroline's hand. " Mommy are you sad?" the little girl ask. Caroline reaches down and picks her up. Amara begins to play with Caroline's curls, she loved to do that. " A little cause we had to leave grandma," she smiles. Amara hugs her. " Your mommy" Amara repeats while Caroline nods.

Klaus looks at his two angels. He still wakes some mornings and can't believe he is so lucky to have these two beautiful creatures. Amara kisses Caroline on the cheek and then falls over onto her. Caroline hugs her daughter as Amara looks at Klaus. She reaches out and puts her hands on his face. She always did that, as if she was trying to always remember the outline of his face. He grins and kisses her on the forehead. Amara laughs and kisses him back.

She lays her head back down on Caroline's chest. " Someone tired" Caroline says while turning her head slightly to Klaus. " I'm gonna put her down for nap?" she says. Klaus kisses her again and nods. She moves to get up with their daughter and he cant help but smile.

Rebekah and Stefan are now in the front cabin with Caroline and Klaus. " So we have decided that we are gonna stay in Paris with you guy's" Rebekah smiles. Caroline runs to hug her neck " Great." Klaus looks to Stefan while the girls giggle. " We don't want to put you out, Stefan. We cant expect everyone to up and move when we have to," he says to his friend who is just smirking at him. Stefan shakes his head " You know me and Bekah would not be any other place."

* * *

Klaus pulls out his phone and answers it. " Hello Elijah" he says. Glad to hear his brother's voice. He moves over to the side of the cabin where it is less noise. " Did you do as we planned" he asks.

" Yes, It was strange it seems like he was working alone. I have taken all the contacts and leads. If I hear anything I will let you know." Elijah answers. Klaus grins into the phone. " Great" he sighs.

" How are my lovely niece and nephew?" Elijah asks changing the subject. " They are fine. As long as they ….Just know we are fine. We told them we just needed to move for a while" he smirks. " Thank you, I …" as Klaus is about to finish Elijah breaks in. " No need, always and forever," he shoots back. Knowing perfectly well what his brother wanted to say. " Very well, we will see you in Paris" Klaus says as he hangs up the phone.

Elijah looks over at the dead body laying in the house. " What did you want with my family. Your human" Elijah speaks to himself. He grabs the information he has gathered and heads out of the door. He gets in the car and checks his voicemail. The movers have called and said they will be at the mansion in the morning. He has arranged for the house to be packed up and cleaned. He smiles as he sees the caller ID light up. " Hello Katherine" he smirks.

* * *

Emrys wakes up and whines for his mother. He grabs Caroline and screams in her ear. " Little wolf calm down baby. Mama's here" she hums in his ear. Now with Klaus in the room she looks back at him with worry. She takes Emrys out of the bed and tries to put him down. He scrambles and pulls at her top. " Okay… I've got you" she says trying to ease her son.

Rebekah has just feed Amara and she is playing with her dolls. As Caroline and Klaus come from the back with Emrys she smiles. He is the splitting image of his father. Dirty blonde curls and a wolfish grin. His eyes are just as expressive as Nik's. Rebekah had to admit her brother and Caroline have alluring children. She was such a proud auntie. Stefan grabs her hands as she looks on at her brother. " Mind wandering again" he says. Rebekah turns and grins " you think you know me so well" she glares at him. " I do" he answers along with a kiss to her neck.

" Whats wrong with him sweetheart?" Klaus asks. Caroline moves to sit down and cradles her boy. " I don't know he just will not let go of me Nik" she trembles out the words. Klaus bends down in front of the seat and tries to move his son. " Emrys its daddy" he says softly " Tell me why you fear that mommy will leave" he urges. Emrys turns from the crook of Caroline's neck and reaches for Klaus. He continues to sobs and finally looks at his daddy. " I thought we left mommy" he sounds out the best he can. Klaus giggles a little " No never. She is here along with auntie and uncle Stefan" he says. Emrys looks around and sees the rest of the family he begins to smile and wiggles to get out of Klaus's arm. Once he is free he runs over and hugs Amara, she giggles back at him.

He runs over to Bekah and jumps in her lap. " how's my little wolf" she says. Caroline pulls Klaus in the other room. When they enter she hugs him tightly. " Baby he scared me. That scream was horrifying," she closes her eyes and breathes in his scent. Klaus rubs her back " I heard. We have to do better with keeping him at bay. He feels so much, he is a very powerful witch Caroline," he says moving his hands through her hair. She pulls back and shakes her head. Agreeing that he is too smart for his own good. " I'm gonna check on them" she says while walking out the cabin.

Klaus runs his hands down his face. He knew as soon as his son told him what Emrys had seen. He saw the vision of Caroline being left at the house when they had to rush the children out. She could not leave with them because she had to be a distraction.

_There was a loud bang downstairs. Smoke started to fill the house. Gun shots going off as everyone jumped in to action. Caroline was already in the twins room grabbing the emergency bag her and Rebekah made. She was waking the twins, as they started to cry. Kol was the first in the door as he took Emrys. Caroline kissed her son. " Nik and Elijah are downstairs" he assures Caroline. " Keep him safe Kol" she says. " Always and forever sister see you there." He says and disappears. _

_Next Amara feeling the loss of her brother gets louder in her cries. Rebekah has already left making sure they had a clearing in the back of the house. Stefan comes in, Caroline hands Amara to him. Stefan looks at her. " Caroline I will keep her safe with my life" he says. Seeing his best friend tear up as she gives her daughter to him. " Where is Nik." she asks. " Downstairs still. It was five of them" he says as he looks to her. " See you later okay" he demands. Caroline wipes the tears from her face and nods. _

_Elijah is half way to the door when she walks out. " I am going to make sure its safe for the others" he says. By the time she turns her head he is gone. They had planned out the whole thing for when this happens. She just did not think it would. Caroline rushes downstairs as Klaus takes down the last guy. He grabs her waist. " The children" he ask. Caroline looks around at the dead bodies and the destruction of the house. Their home was destroyed, she was in shock. Klaus sees her face and tries to snap her back to reality. " Sweetheart the children" he yells. Caroline turns " Yes they are fine, everyone is out" she answers. _

_Elijah rushes back after a couple of minutes pass. Klaus is looking at all on the bodies for any sign of who sent them. This was a small army that came in and they were all human. Surprised by the attack he was and that ate him up even more. Usually the little threats over the years he could stop before they happen. See them but this was planned perfectly. " They are waiting at the plane. You must move now." Elijah pleads. " Don't worry I will find out what happen. Just you and Caroline go" he pushes them out the what is left of the front door. Caroline grabs Klaus's hand and pulls him as they vamp speed to the airport. _

Caroline comes back in the cabin. Klaus turns around trying to forget the horror his children have been through. " Rebekah says we need to sleep. Her and Stefan are gonna take care of the twins" she smiles. She moves to change in to a nighty for the rest of the plane ride. They have a while to go. Caroline climbs in to the bed and lays her head against the headboard. Klaus pulls his shirt off and gets in his favorite place. In between her legs lying on her stomach. " I miss them here sometimes" he says. Caroline rubs his shoulders. " I know you do Nik" she smiles. She starts to hum a sweet melody as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day they pull up to a beautiful Parisian apartment building. Caroline was just in awe. She had only been twice since the twins were born. Every time the city takes her breath away. She loves it here, she hopes the twins do too.

As they get out of the car the twins flock to Caroline. She is holding Amara and Emrys is attached to her leg. " It's okay this is our new house" she reassured her babies. Klaus comes from behind her and walks protectively with them. Watching his family as they enter the building. As they walk in Caroline looks around and catches a picture hanging on the wall. She starts to blush " Nik, did you just go around to all your houses and put up paintings of me," she says. He looks over the mantle and smiles. " That one has stayed here for years I just never got to show it to you," he answers. Amara points to the picture and smiles " Mommy" she yells. Caroline answers " Yes, Amara that is mommy. I was carrying you and Emrys in here," she points to her belly. Emrys places his hand there and smiles. Caroline senses that he is very intelligent for a three-year old. He looks at her with wise eyes not baby ones.

" Okay give your mother a break" Klaus says as he motions for the kids to leave Caroline's hip. They start to wonder around the house. Caroline looks at Nik about to worry and he puts her at ease. " It's okay, Kol has checked out everything. He was here a couple of hours before us." He says grabbing her from behind and placing his head on her shoulders. " Feel better?" he asks. Caroline turns around in his arms and kisses him. " Does that answer your question" she smirks. Klaus raises an eyebrow. " You never showed me this place" she says while her eyes still wonder.

" We never stayed in Paris long enough. This is one of our old properties we used when Mikeal was after us. So it is set up for an easy escape," he says. Caroline drops her head and looks at him. " Sorry love just want you to know we are safe here. Rebekah and Stefan are a wall away in another part of the house. Same with Elijah and Kol when they return," he follows up. She smiles and walks out on the terrace. Minutes pass and Caroline rushes in to the main room. Amara is crying as her brother keeps taking her crayons. He standing in front of the table and moving them with his hands. Amara cries out louder. Before Caroline can stop them Klaus is in the room. " Enough" he yells. Emrys stops as his father approaches him. " What did I tell you about hurting your sister" he says sternly. Not giving the boy an inch. " bad" he answers with his head down. " Right, she is your sister. Do not use magic on her," he replies. Emrys looks down at the floor and walks over to give Amara a hug. Klaus smiles " that's good son. Now do you want to help me unpack my paint room," he ask. The boy's face lights up as he follows Klaus down the hallway.

Caroline comes over to Amara. " All right sweetie" she says rubbing her daughter's tears. She nods her head and goes back to drawing. Caroline smiles. It was good to have her family safe again.

* * *

Later that night after Rebekah and Stefan, along with Kol joins them for dinner. They retreat back to their room. The twins are sound asleep. Caroline is straddling Klaus in the bed. He moves his hands up her thighs pulling her nighty. " Daddy wants dessert" he smirks. Caroline giggles a little and then bends down to kiss him.

He never gets enough of her. He is enjoying listening to her sing underneath him. As they both come undone and lay in each other's arms. All they do is look at one another, the words don't have to be spoken. They are made for each other. He would give his life for her and she would for him. Their eyes give each other away. Both smiling as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

Caroline wakes up the next day and takes a shower. Klaus said he will tend to the twins while she gets dressed. Bonnie is coming in town today and she is really excited about seeing her. Her and Kol took a break, but they still talk everyday. Caroline knows Kol loves Bonnie, he just is scared to make that commitment. Caroline walks down the hallway, remembering that she is in a new house. As she finds the kitchen, Emrys starts screaming and is reaching for her. " He was fine a minute ago. Come on lad give your mother a break." Klaus says to his son. Caroline comes over to pick him up from the high chair. " Little wolf mommy is here," she coos at him. He calms down and hugs her tight. Amara is still having fun with her breakfast, Klaus is starting to clean her up a bit. " I don't like when he does that to you sweetheart. I want him to have a bond but this is getting a little ridiculous." Klaus says sternly looking at Caroline. She turns and gives him a kiss. " He is still having visions of the escape, Nik. Just give him some time" she urges her husband. Klaus moves and kisses her on the forehead. " I am going next door to talk with Kol," he says. Caroline nods and turns back towards her babies.

* * *

Rebekah walks in and smiles looking at the dotting family. " There's my sweet princess" she coos at Amara. Caroline puts Emrys back down and he starts to scream even louder. " Nik, told me he was having a little separation anxiety with you lately," Rebekah chimes in over the madness that is Emrys. Caroline breathes hard and turns her head. " If I don't leave now, I will be late picking up Bonnie." she says annoyed that her son will not stop yelling. Rebekah gives her an uneasy look. " Go ahead" she shoots to Blondie.

As Caroline nears the door it locks on her, she pulls the knob again. She hears the lock bounce back. Caroline looks back towards the kitchen, she realizes Emrys is not screaming anymore. As she stands in the entry she sees a wolfish grin on his face. " I know that look, your father gives me that look." she says to her son. " Stop playing and let mommy out, Now Emrys," she demands. He puts his head down and you hear the lock tumble in the door. Rebekah has a question mark on her face. She does not know how to respond to her nephew. " Thank you, I am leaving now. Rebekah if you need anything call me or Nik." she says as she heads out the door.

* * *

Once at the airport a strange man starts to follow her. She gets a call from Bonnie only it's not her. " If you want your friend come with the man standing be hind you." The voice was deep and husky. Caroline slowly turns and the man nods for her to follow. As she gets into the car she questions him. " What are you gonna do with Bonnie? Why did you take her? Why…." Caroline is cut off abruptly by the tall stranger. " Shut you mouth or I will hurt you." he shoots back. Caroline scoffs " No you won't. Do you know who my husband is?" she ask. The tall man turns and without saying a word nods his head. " Yes, so please just hush." he says. " Better" he shoots again. Caroline rolls her eyes and sits back in the car.

* * *

Klaus enters Kol's wing of the building. " Whats new on the streets, brother. Any word about someone trying to kill, or kidnap." he smirks. The tease leaves his face when he notices Kol on the phone. Kol turns to him " I left Bonnie like six messages this morning. No answer" he says with concern. Klaus laughs " she knows Caroline is picking her up that's why." Kol turns and looks still unsure he answers back " Maybe, but it just not Bonnie." Rebekah speeds in the room. " Nik you have to come and get Emrys." she yells.

* * *

Both men rush back to the kitchen Emrys is shaking back and forth in his chair. He is screaming for Caroline, all everyone could do is listen. Thats how loud it was " Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" he repeats. Amara is starting to cry, Kol rushes over and picks up. " Shh its okay baby girl, Uncle Kol is here. I know your brother is scaring you now." he says softly to her. " Shh…Shh" he repeats while rubbing her back. Klaus springs over to Emrys. " Mommy is fine Emrys, She went to get aunt Bonnie. Calm down." he says to his son with concern. This was getting out of control and Klaus was losing patience. He did not know what to do. Just then his phone buzzes. " Nik…Can you come and get us. I'm…scared and stranded" she cries in the phone. Emrys gets louder when he hears her. " We are on the way" he hangs the phone up. " Let's go Kol" he demands. " Now" he yells.

Klaus is glad he put a tracker on Caroline's phone, he knew exactly where she was. As they pull up both her and Bonnie look frighten. Klaus jumps out " Did they hurt you" he ask. " Caroline…did" he tries to finish. " No, where fine. Bonnie is just shaken up a little" she mumbles. As they head back in the car Klaus puts his hands on her thigh. " Not again sweetheart" he mumbles. Caroline sees the concern on his face and starts to rub his hand. She brings it to her mouth and layers a soft kiss. " I'm fine" she says. Bonnie is in the back seat hugging Kol. Who at this point is at a lost for words. He needed to tell her what she meant to him. He knew that now, plus she would be safer with him.

* * *

They walk back in the apartment and Stefan and Rebekah are in the main room. Emrys finally calms down when his mother picks him up. He takes her hair in his little chubby fingers and twirls it. He lays his head on her shoulder. Amara is reaching for her too and Caroline consoles her daughter. Both children looking distraught. She sits on the couch and cradles them. Klaus comes over and places his arm over all of them bringing them closer to him. Bonnie starts to tell her story.

" I got off the plane and a tall man covers my mouth and takes me. What seems like hours later they remove my gag." she starts to cry a little. Kol hits the wall hard. None of them wanted anyone to be in danger anymore, not after the incident at the mansion. It was becoming too much. " The man's name is Rupert. He told me he is an old enemy of the originals." Klaus shakes his head. " He is dead" he keeps repeating. Amara starts to whine as Caroline gives him a look. " Nik not in front of the babies." she snaps. He rolls his eyes and looks at her. When he is about the say something Caroline cuts him off. " Let me put them in the play pen for a moment. Caroline gets up and walks to the next room. The apartment reminded her of the old railroad style houses in the old days. All the rooms connected by one hallway like an old southern home, but still separated.

As she walks out Bonnie continues. " He wanted to know what you were back in Paris for. He tried to get me to tell him." she says. Kol reaches for her and brings her closer. " I assured him it was not for him or his associates. That's really all that happened. I started to panic when they brought Caroline in" she pauses. Every eye in the room on her. Klaus has moved up a little in his seat. " Caroline was great, she gave nothing and demanded everything. She is a lot stronger now." Kol interrupts how did he know about you and Caroline?" he ask. Bonnie shrugs her shoulders " I don't know. Caroline asked the same thing. They took her and asked questions about Rebekah." Everyone looks at her, Stefan especially. " I used to date him, he was a power hungry jerk. Who later tried to kill me." she sighs. Bonnie sucks her teeth " He released us because Caroline told him too. She said she would try and convince Klaus not to take vengeance. As long as we were unharmed. Klaus chuckles lightly. He was proud of his wife.

" He told me that he does not want to start a war with you. He knew I was your wife, Nik. The others demanded he let us loose." Caroline says. As she comes back and sits on the couch. Klaus pulls her as she walks by him, sitting her on his lap. Caroline smiles, he is so overly protective. She loves it and would never admitted to him. " I told him you would have his head if he harmed us. Next thing I know we are standing on a street corner. That's when I called you." Caroline finishes as Bonnie calms down.

" Why are you so upset Bonnie." Kol notices her demeanor. " It' s only a matter of time before someone figures out about the twins. I…I felt powerless today. And that feeling sucks." she pauses. " I don't want to be the weakness. You all are so much stronger than I am." she urges. Kol looks at her, he knows what Bonnie has been thinking about lately. " We will discuss this Bonnie. I told you no." he snaps. Klaus and Stefan look surprised by the outburst. Rebekah gets up and grabs a blood bag. " Don't sit there and look like idiots. Bonnie's been asking Kol to turn her for months now. She talked to me and Caroline about it." Rebekah shrugs her shoulders. Kol walks out of the room.

Caroline is explaining to Bonnie Emrys's reaction this morning and what he said on the plane over. Bonnie smiles " His connected to you. My mom told me that witches can sometimes connect to a love one." Bonnie smiles looking at Caroline " Your children are powerful and half of that magic comes from nature. So he knew you would be in danger this morning. Thats why he did not want you to leave." She looks to Klaus who is pondering on every word. " So…I noticed back in Mystic Falls, but really did not know." She turns to Klaus " Amara has connected to you, when you get upset and angry she knows." He smiles a little thinking about his little princess. Bonnie continues " We still don't know how strong the connection is." Rebekah chimes in " Oh…it's strong. He was just…Lets just say I have never seen him react like that. It was like he knew Caroline was in danger or not safe." Klaus nods looking at Caroline " He would not stop love, until you came through that door." Caroline tears up a little, " So we should pay attention when they act strange?" she asks. Bonnie agrees " Yes, almost like a personal alarm." Klaus moves Caroline off of his lap. " I'm going to go check on the twins. And get my book out to write what we just found out." he says. Bonnie goes to find Kol and talk with him.

* * *

An hour later Caroline comes in the twins room and sees Klaus watching them sleep. " What are you thinking?" Caroline inquires.

" How I am still amazed everyday about what I learn about them. They love extremely Caroline, that's because you. I know it." he smiles at her as she joins him in the chair. " Yes, they do. This is gonna be like Mr. Toads Wild Ride" she breathes. Klaus looks at her. " Oh…its a ride at Disney world. It's crazy, it looks like you will collide with things that are not there or move suddenly." she rambles. Klaus loves her like this. This place was beginning to feel like home. He looks down at the twins and back at Caroline. " I was worried about this happening. I have a lot of enemies all over the world. People hell-bent on making me pay. They will try to use you and the twins." he sighs. Caroline cups his face. " Don't worry we have each other. I'm never leaving you. I love you too much." she grins as she leans in for a kiss. Its turns passionate and Caroline moans softly. " Nik we should move this in the room, So the twins won't wake." she whispers in his ear. As they get up and head to their bedroom. Klaus breaks from their heated moment " You know I'm still gonna kill Rupert right." he smirks. Caroline rolls her eyes. " Yes, I know. Now can you stop talking about killing people and make love to your wife." Klaus can see the lust in her eyes. He would still like to think that Caroline has put a spell on him or something with how much he loves every inch of her. Deep down he knows he just adores her and she is his soul mate.

* * *

So you guys have to tell me what you think of the first short story. Please Review. Again thank you to all the followers/favorites from "Chosen". Until next time xoxo


	2. Birthdays and Threats

**Birthdays and Threats**

It was like a dream the twins fell into the Parisian life style full speed ahead. At times they would ask for nana, but they understood that she is back in Mystic Falls. Caroline and Klaus along with the others have been here for three years. The twins are now six years old.

Caroline was planning the perfect birthday for them, with the help of Rebekah and Bonnie. Amara of course wanted a princess party and Emrys wanted a boy's party. Caroline asked him to explain but he just keeps repeating a party for boys.

They had decided to take the twins out of school, and have someone come there. Klaus made a classroom in the apartment for them. Caroline had a hard time with the decision but there poor teacher had to be compelled many times. Amara showed the class how she makes her dolls walk and move on their own. Emrys would antagonize the boys and move things out of their reach. It really came to a head when Emrys was ruffing around with the boys and fell. He cut his leg pretty bad. Of course it healed in no time and the teacher had questions for the dotting parents. That night was when the decision was made. Klaus explaining that when the twins get older and learn how to control their magic. They could consider putting them back in private school. Bonnie has already offered to help them.

Bonnie and Kol had decided to turn her within the year. She had finally convinced him that it was the best plan. Especially since they were engaged now. Rebekah and Stefan have discussed marriage but have not made a finally decision. Rebekah enjoying the relationship so far, and did not want any extra pressure. Elijah has had a secret relationship with Katherine. He thinks no one knows but they do. Everyone just plays along, waiting until he is ready to tell them.

* * *

" Okay, Emrys Mikaelson stop running in the house." Caroline yells. " You have to tell mommy what you would like for your birthday," she says while grabbing the boy and sitting him down in the chair. He squirms, wanting to play more. Caroline had a different idea. It was only two weeks until the party and Emrys has not given his mother what she wanted. " Boy party, Boy stuff, I don't know" he says giving his mother his wolfish grin. Caroline smiles and nods her head. " Go play, mommy and daddy will figure it out," she says as he jumps up off of the chair. As he runs back to the playroom, Caroline catches her breath. He is so wild and carefree, that scared Caroline a bit. Emrys knows he can heal if hurt and he uses that to his advantage.

Klaus enters the room and pulls Caroline towards him. " Hello, lovely" he says while giving her a kiss. Caroline wiggles out of his arms and moves over to the kitchen with Klaus following her. " And why can't I touch my wife" he jokes. Caroline smirks at him, " Because I have to fix the kids lunch, our children do eat food…Nik." He takes a seat on the stool. Caroline moves over towards the fridge and grabs the cold cuts out. Klaus sighs very loudly as she bends over. He just sits there taking in the view of her backside. He quickly moves behind her, Caroline yelping. He wraps his hands around her waist. " I want you so badly now," he growls in her ear. " Nik…what has gotten in to you?" Caroline whispers as he kisses her neck. He laughs in her ear and nibbles it a bit. " No I think the question is what I want to get into you, Caroline." She shivers at the sound of her name rolling from his tongue. Neither of them noticed they had a little audience watching. " Daddy , what are you doing to mommy?" she smiles at her father. Caroline pushes Klaus away from while blushing like a school girl. Klaus bends down and picks his daughter up " We were just playing sweetheart." Caroline cuts him a look as she fixes the sandwiches.

* * *

Later that night, Klaus finally has Caroline alone. As he hovers over her, he kisses her neck. She moans out loudly, loving the sensation. Klaus moves his hands down her body and removes her top. Letting her breast spill out. Suddenly they hear the door open. " Mommy, Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Emrys ask while he moves closer to the bed. Caroline quickly buttons up her top and slides over. Nik moaning out his frustration. Not long after Amara comes to join them. Nik gets up after they have fallen asleep. As he enters his paint room his mind flashes back to how soft Caroline's skin was. How she smelled and felt under him. It's been weeks since he has made love to her. It was killing him, he needed her like he needs blood. The twins have started coming in and sleeping with them for over two months. The past two weeks it has turn into a nightly occurrence.

Caroline could feel him move from the bed. She was beginning to feel like family life was weighing down on Klaus. She knew it had been a while since they made love. Caroline looks down at her children and smiles. She decided that night to start making time for her and Nik. She would talk to Rebekah and Bonnie tomorrow, to see if they could help. She closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Klaus tells her he has come up with the perfect idea for Emrys' birthday. " A prince party, since Amara is doing the princess theme." Caroline gives him a strange look. " It will be with knights and play swords" he finishes. Caroline then smiles " Oh okay…I get it now." Klaus comes around and touches her cheek " I miss you…" he whispers. Caroline sees the longing in his face. " I know baby, It's just been hard lately. Tell you what we will go out on a date," she beams. Klaus smirks perfect. " Date Night…never thought I would use those words but…okay."

* * *

Later that day Caroline has called and makes the reservations. She wanted to do this for Klaus. Show him that she still loves him. Her and Rebekah are talking as she gets ready. Her and Stefan have decided to babysit the twins. Caroline comes out in a sleek black dress. It hugs her curves ever so tightly. She has a blue scarf and shoes on, giving the black dress a little spice. " My My….Nik is gonna love you in that" Rebekah says. Just as Caroline is about to reply, they hear a loud thump. As they speed in they see Emrys jumped off the bed and cuts himself. Caroline rushes over and looks at it. She knows it will heal. She can't help still being a mom and worrying. " We have to wait for daddy to bring the tube, I have to help out daddy" he says while grinning at his mother and Rebekah. " What are you talking about little wolf" Caroline asks.

" Well, last time I fell daddy put my blood in a tube. So I figure every time I fall I should let him know," he finishes. Both women stood there with blank expressions on their faces. Caroline storms out looking for her husband. He is in the study with Stefan having a drink. Caroline rushes in and grabs the drink out of his hands. " Have you lost your freaking mind" she yells. Klaus looks up at her and smirks loving the dress she has chosen. " About what sweetheart?" he inquires. Rebekah calls for Stefan " We are not babysitting tonight, they have things to discuss," she says. Stefan has a perplexed look on his face but follows Rebekah out the door.

Caroline is standing there with her hands on her hips. " Tell me why my son is waiting on daddy to bring a tube around every time he falls." She stood there tapping her feet, waiting for him to reply. Klaus breathes hard and turns his head. " I was going to tell you about that" he answers. " Thats all I get, that's it" she yells. Caroline turns on her heels and heads out of the study. Klaus chases her and grabs her arm. " We have not had anytime together, I was not trying to hide it" he growls. Caroline pushes his hand off of her. " Don't touch me. They are our children. What happens to them should be discussed." Caroline is starting to tremble she is so mad. Klaus starts to come at her again and he feels a hard slap across his face. His face stays in the position it landed. Without looking at Caroline he speaks low. " Don't ever… ever do that again." Caroline looks at him " Or what" she shoots back. Klaus's jaw is tight, he looks at her. He wants to sooth her but he knows she will reject him. " Can we please discuss this at dinner?" Caroline scoffs " No, You're the last person I want to see." And before he can come back with an answer she is gone.

Klaus checks in on the twins, who are fast asleep. He knew he should have told her sooner. He wanted to understand better and wait before he jumped the gun. He hears her crying in their bedroom. He slowly opens the door and Caroline quickly turns her head away from him. " Get out" she says softly. Klaus keeps coming " Get out" she gets louder. As he speeds in, Caroline is up. He looks at her " Let's talk about it, love" he whispers. Caroline rushes out of the room. He listens as she leaves their apartment and goes in to Rebekah's. Klaus throws the pillow on the bed across the room. Wanting to do more damage but he knew it would wake the twins. He decides to sleep and try again tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Caroline is still not speaking to him. She comes to the apartment and visit's the twins. Taking care of them and pretending that everything is okay. She hates that, her parents did that for two years before they got separated. She knew it was putting stress on the twins. They were connected to them, Amara was sad because Klaus was sad. Emrys was angry and upset. He was giving the teacher a hard time. Caroline would have to come in and ease him a bit. When night came she would stay at Rebekah's. This carries on for a week. Caroline is crying and upset every night. Stefan tries to check in and talk to Klaus, along with Kol. Elijah is too busy with Katherine to bother. Plus he feels it was wrong of Klaus in the first place. Bonnie tries to convince Caroline it was coming from a good place. She understands that Klaus would not do anything to hurt the twins. She is just upset because they promised no secrets. She was his other half, she felt left out. Especially if it concerns the twins.

Caroline decides to stay the night before the twins birthday. They are asleep and she tries to get rest herself. Caroline jumps a little at his presence at the foot of the bed. " You said I could sleep here" she mumbles. Klaus does not say a word and tries to move on to the bed. Caroline gets up and hugs her knees. " Will you just stop…please" she begs. Klaus stops and looks towards the door. As he moves towards the door, he turns " You will talk to me…" he says. Caroline is about to respond when she feels his hands on her legs. He is now sitting in front of her. Caroline rolls her eyes and turns her head again. " Do you understand. I am your husband. You will talk to me," he demands. Caroline gives him a scornful look " As you wish, Klaus." He jumps up and moves off of the bed, he begins to pace. Trying to calm himself, she knows hearing that name from her mouth sets him off. " Don't give me that shit, Caroline. Just hear me out," he says while still pacing the room. He finally takes a seat, not hearing a word from her.

" You know that we have to figure out things about the twins. About a week ago you and Amara were gone shopping. Emrys was in the paint room and starched his hand." Klaus looks to her, as he continues. " It occurred to me that we don't know anything about their blood. The power it may hold. So I took a tube and let a little of the blood run into it before it healed." Caroline exhales gets a little uneasy as he is telling the rest. " After that if he fell I would collect some more." He begins to walk again " I will not tolerate anyone else doing that to them. Caroline I just…I just" he breaks down and slumps on the edge of the bed. He begins to tear up at the thought of losing his wife. He can't live without her. Caroline moves to the edge of the bed. " Nik…I know why you did it. I was just hurt that you could not share it with me," she says softly, " these past weeks have been rough and I know that we have not had our time" she puts her head down, " I felt like I was losing you and then to hear Emrys say that." Caroline stops and grabs his face. " I'm sorry. I could have let you explain yourself. I was being selfish in my own feelings," she whispers against his ear. Klaus kisses her cheek " I should have told you what I did that day, but I wanted to wait until I had enough to see. I never should have kept it from you. Let alone have you find out the way you did."

* * *

The twins awoke in bliss, ready for their birthday party to begin. Emrys takes off down the hallway from his room. " Mommy Mommy" he yells as he comes around the corner and in the room. He sprits towards the bathroom as Klaus catches him. " Whoa, mommys in the shower" he says as he brings his son up in a hug. " Happy Birthday Emrys," Klaus gives him another tight squeeze. He walks over to the bed and sits his son down. Klaus still has his towel wrapped around his waist. " Why is mommy taking so long" he whines. As his father walks to the closet, drying off and slipping on some clothes. Just as he walks out he sees Emrys in the doorway of the bathroom. " Mommy Mommy hurry up" the boy chants as he is about to walk further in. Caroline jumps and reaches for her towel quickly. Bending down to look at her son " Mommy is coming little wolf. Give me time to put my clothes on" she giggles as he hugs her. Klaus is standing at the door " Emrys what did I tell you." He says sternly walking his son out of the bathroom. Emrys takes off down the hallway back towards his room. Caroline looks at Klaus and smiles " Nik he is just excited." Klaus walks up to her, wrapping her in his arms. " I know but he has to learn boundaries Caroline" he leans in to kiss her. Caroline dodges his lips and moves towards the bedroom. As she is drying off and putting on her bra and panties, Klaus is watching her. He walks up behind her and grabs her hips pushing her in to him. Caroline can feel he is ready and turns in his grip. " Big wolf and little wolf are just gonna have to learn to share mommy," she says while kissing his neck. Klaus moans and moves away from her " If I stay and watch you, you will never leave this room or get dress" he turns and walks out.

Caroline all dressed now, walks into the twins room. As both run to her she kisses them on the cheek. She begins to sing Happy Birthday to them. Klaus can hear her from the kitchen and smiles. Caroline has always sung that to them in the morning on their birthday. He never gets enough of hearing her sing to their children. She has a voice like an angel. As they follow Caroline in to the kitchen, Amara jumps up in Klaus's arms. " Daddy I get to be a real princess today" she giggles. Klaus replies in a stern but playful tone " Yes, you do sweetheart." The rest of the family joins them each entering and giving the twins hugs and kisses for their special day. Caroline and Klaus's kitchen was the heart of all the apartments. Elijah having his coffee, Rebekah playing with Amara, Bonnie and Kol going back and forth. Stefan and Klaus talking, this was her family and she loved every minute.

* * *

The twins had met friends in school but before they are invited to the party. Klaus has them checked out, picking just three for each twin. He felt only safe with that number. Bonnie and Kol takes the children out while the rest help decorate for the party. Caroline goes in their bedroom for more of the dresses she has picked out for Amara. Klaus finds her bent over in the closet. He cannot fight his urges as a man, for his wife is still alluring. Caroline senses him knowing what her husband has craved. Klaus takes her from behind and they fall into each other's embrace. Stefan knocks at the door " Just a reminder that your kids will be back in least then an hour" he smirks. Knowing fully what Klaus's intentions were when he followed Caroline. Minutes later they emerge, Caroline blushing as she fixes Amara's table.

* * *

The twins arrive back and go crazy looking at their set up for the party. Amara has gift bags and fancy dresses for her friends to wear. Including princess cupcakes and a small make up party. She rushes to her mommy. " We will be just as pretty as you and Aunties Bekah and Bonnie" she says while hugging Caroline's neck tightly. Emrys rushes over to his side and loves the wooden swords and armor suits his father had made. He loves the tower Uncle Kol did, and squeals when Elijah tells him they will become knights. Everything is perfect just as they want for the twins. As the guest come, Caroline and Klaus greet them at the door. Caroline cuts one of the mothers short as she is chatting up Klaus and smiling at him. He smirks at Caroline playful as she kisses his cheek. One of the fathers walks in and as Klaus is speaking to him, the father's eyes linger too long in a certain direction. Klaus follows the man's eyes and is about to say something when Elijah cuts in blocking the view and the confrontation. As the father leaves Elijah pats his brother on the back. " Don't worry Caroline will never leave you for another, you know this" Elijah says. Klaus stares at him " that doesn't mean some guy has to stare at her ass too long, Elijah" he shots back. Elijah laughs and walks off to join the others.

Later as they sit and watch the children play and enjoy their party. Klaus walks up to Caroline, he whispers thank you in her ear and hands her a box. Caroline turns and smiles " Baby."

" Shh" he answers " Just open the box" he instructs. Caroline opens the box and screams. " It's beautiful, Nik" she beams. Amara rushes over and wants a look. Caroline bends to meet her " look what daddy got us, you have one too." Inside there are two charm bracelets Caroline's with both their initials on it with the twins. Amara's with her name on it. Both in are in gold with diamond letters. " Mommy can I wear mine now" Amara asks. Klaus bends down to receives a kiss from his daughter and places the bracelet on her wrist. He hands her another box. Caroline looking as surprised with Amara., as she rips the box open she squeals loudly. " It's a real tiara" Klaus says while he places it on her head. "Worn by a real princess and now it yours" he beams at his little princess as she runs to show the others. Caroline looks at him " Nik, don't you think it's too much?"

" No, not for what they will have to endure in life for all eternity. No" he says looking at her. Caroline smiles understanding that Klaus whats them to enjoy everything life has to offer. For it may be a time they cannot. With no sign in sight for the power they hold, they had to enjoy every day. Thats what Klaus wanted for his family. He brothers and sisters ran for a thousand years. He does not want to do it again. Caroline nudges him pointed to Emrys" looks like someone else wants gifts too."

* * *

They walk over to Emrys and Klaus hands him a big box. Emrys is smaller than the box so Elijah and Kol help. As he pulls down the paper he sees four swords. " Cool, they are mine" he screams. Kol holds up the shadow box showing it off. Inside four real swords, Caroline is glad that there in a box. Klaus bends to meet his son " They belong to your ancestors over a thousand years ago." All three men smiling, it hits Bonnie and Caroline that the swords once belong to extra one being Finn's.

The guests are gone and the twins are winding down. As they clean up Rebekah is talking to Caroline in the kitchen. " I still cannot believe I have a nephew and niece. Let alone Nik being their father" she says. Caroline turns to look at her and sees the sadness in her eyes. " I'm sorry Rebekah. That the cure was not want we thought, I know you wanted kids someday," Caroline says as she moves closer to her. Rebekah smiles " If anybody needed to feel love it was Nik. He never had that growing up," she pauses. Just then Klaus and Stefan walk in and can tell the two are in deep conversation. As Stefan gathers their things, they say goodnight. Caroline thanks Klaus again for her gift. " You deserve it, you gave me something I never thought possible" he grins as they head to tuck in the twins.

* * *

Later while Klaus and Caroline are in the bed, she begins to wonder if there is something that can be done. " Do you think the twins are the answer?" Klaus wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her chest. " Maybe, Why?" he asks.

" I want to help Rebekah, I think her and Stefan would make good parents. They have always just dealt, you know. Neither really wanting to be what they are." Caroline looks down at Klaus as he meets her gaze. " I can promise that if the twins are the cure, It will only be Rebekah and Stefan that receive it." He moans a little as he places his head back down on her chest. " Why the moan?" Caroline waits for him to answer.

" If they are I fear what life could turn into for them. And I think we have visitors coming" he mentions as the twins both appear at the door. Caroline motions for them to come join her and Klaus. As they get in, he looks at his family and smiles. He wants to figure this out before it's too late. Before everyone in the supernatural word knows about them. And that's what he plans on doing.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Klaus and Caroline have a lot of challenges ahead of them. Not just supernatural they need to keep their relationship strong, it is an eternity. Dealing with being parents and keeping the spice in a marriage, they have to deal with threats and concerns over the twins also. I think this chapter they learn that. In the next chapter they will have the balance they crave. Please read and review. Also if their are situations you would like to see the twins deal with throughout childhood, let me know. Thank you guys for the previous reviews. Until next xoxo


	3. author's note

Hey guys I changed the name of this story b/c I think people were getting confused. They did not know that it was related to Chosen. So this is now chosen II, also there will be an update soon. I promise. Thank you again for those who have followed/favorite already. xx


	4. Updated AN

I have decided to continue this story giving the comments and reviews. Glad you guys still love it. I have a drafts for how I want this story to go. Downside is I won't be able to update until I am finished with Strange and Beautiful. Which has about 10 more chapters left. So I shooting for about two more months.

Sorry but I really need to get the other story done. I think about it all the time, and if any you write you know what I mean.

But thanks again for the support. Also, Strange and Beautiful has been nominated for a Klaroline award Best Fluffy fiction. So please check out Klarolineawards dot tumblr dot com. They have some great categories and a lot of favorites.

Again, keep this story on your list. I will continue. Until next time. xx

Thank you guys again so much for all the love. I really am truly grateful:)


End file.
